


The Hope of a Commoner

by RockinT765



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also I write their names the way the English version does so sorry about that, this is mostly just fluff, this is my first Naegami so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi accidentally asks out Byakuya Togami. Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story in this fandom, so excuse the suckiness. And, I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, so bear with me. Also, I am basing this all off of the English version of the game, so I refer to them by their first names and so on. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

There are six of them. Six survivors. Six heroes. Of course, some are braver than others. Some are crazier than others. And, some are struggling to ask out their hot friend Kyoko. Although it’s more like one person: a cinnamon roll too good (and too short) for this world.

His name is Makoto Naegi, and he’s the Ultimate Hope or something. But, that’s old news. What’s hot right now is the Future Foundation, which he happens to be a part of. Oh, and that other girl, too. 

Ah, yes, Kyoko, the mysterious girl with a pinky-purple color scheme who helped the floundering heroes, in the trials. She’s that stoic, badass girl with a heart of, well, silver is more realistic. She’s got that justice thing going on, but gold’s still pushing it.

Regardless, she’d been a good friend to Makoto. And, since his first ladylove got killed off, and Mukuro and Junko (who seemed to have something for him) had also kicked the bucket, he was happy that there was anyone alive who he could be remotely interested in. Kind of a bleak thought, actually. 

But, he was, of course, a hopeful kid (pun intended). A hopeful kid who had a thing for Kyoko.

Maybe he was a desperate teenager who just wanted to cuddle, and didn’t really care who, and just maybe he wasn’t even sure what he was into and wanted to find out. Or maybe he just legitimately really liked Kyoko. 

Whatever his reasons were, he really really really wanted to ask her out. And, as any reasonable and socially awkward teenager would, he practiced. In his head, mostly, but that’s beside the point.

“Oh, hey Kyoko, how’re you doing? The weather sure is, uh, bright. Gah. What’d that even mean?” he thought, before actually (maybe) finally (perhaps) asking Kyoko out.

Makoto let out a sigh, and spun in his office chair. As of course, offices were good places to practice asking people out and terrible places to do work. 

He’d lost track of the number of failed attempts at flirting he’d conjured up in his head. If his thoughts drove him to pace, he would trip. If he intended to compliment, he offended. If he tried to actually do the honors, he’d stutter and screw it up. 

“Basically,” he realized, “I suck at this.” 

He leaned back in his chair, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn’t sound incredibly stupid and lame in front of Kyoko. And, because he was so absorbed in his daydreaming, he fell, unsurprisingly, knocking over the entire chair from the excessive leaning.

Makoto soon found himself on the floor. After taking a moment to become aware of his surroundings, he giggled, though still completely horizontal. If anything, this last disaster lifted his mood. And, it told him what he already knew: imagining what might happen wouldn’t really help him, because no matter how many times he sounded suave in his head, he was still lying on the floor, having accomplished nothing. 

With a new determination, he pushed himself up and apologized to the chair, which wasn’t really necessary, but he felt compelled to. “Actually, it’s kind of a like a wing-man," he considered, but kept to himself.

So, he decided then, that he would take the plunge, today. He would ask out Kyoko Kirigiri. He really would. But, within about two seconds of getting up, he’d lost his resolve. Perhaps he could stand to wait another two seconds.

“I’ll start easy. I’ll just practice out loud.” He took a moment to get into a cooler mindset, and then said, “Sup.” 

Yes, he said sup. He never said sup. But, he’d said it. And now he felt super lame. 

“Okay, well I guess I don’t have the talking thing down. Haha." He even nervously laughed in his thoughts. Sad.

Despite the use of an outdated slang term, he knew he could do it, if he actually took a second to think of what to say, first. What he really wanted to do was just say it. He didn’t want all the fillers and fluff. Makoto closed his eyes, pictured Kyoko’s sharp gaze, and then said what felt the most natural. 

“Would you maybe wanna go out with me?” There. He’d said it. Now all he’d have to do was-

“Not even addressing me, first. Tch. The mistake of a commoner.” 

Makoto gulped, recognizing the condescending tone. He turned to see Byakuya striding up to him.

Byakuya, swiftly, looked him up and down, his arms crossed as he sized him up.

“However, I tire of working on this meaningless drivel,” Byakuya gestured vaguely toward his desk and the pile of papers that covered it, “You’ve caught me at a time where I’m bored enough to not hate the idea of spending time with you.” 

For a moment, he had a hint of a smile. Makoto, on the other hand, probably had a look of fear. It’d just hit him what was happening and he rushed to straighten it out. “Oh, no. I, uh-”

And, just as soon, Byakuya’s half-smile left his face. “I’m giving you the chance to woo me. Do not waste my time.”

With a quick turn, he walked back to his desk, leaving Makoto confused and struggling to wrap his head around the last thirty seconds. From what he could tell, he’d just accidently asked out Byakuya. And, even weirder, he’d said yes, which for some reason shocked him more.

Actually, Makoto was almost flattered. Yes, Byakuya had insulted him, even as he accepted the invitation, but he’d still said yes. He didn’t peg Byakuya as being into guys. Although, he really didn’t know much about him, or at least the basic get-to-know-you-stuff like favorite colors or anything that his old handbook hadn’t told him.

More importantly, was he, himself, even into guys? Maybe? He’d never really thought about it. Chihiro was cute, but he’d thought he was a girl the entire time he’d known him, so that probably didn’t count.

But, perhaps even more importantly, was he actually going to follow through with the date? As he’d already thought, he didn’t know much about Byakuya, and could use this as a way to get to know him. Would a single date be enough to get to know somebody? He certainly wasn’t planning to enter a relationship with someone like him, and what about- “CRAP! WHAT ABOUT KYOKO!” he screamed, internally.

If his interaction with Byakuya had scared him, this thought terrified him. Kyoko was much like Byakuya in the way that he didn’t know anything about her, or how she’d respond to something like this. Makoto realized that he had absolutely no idea how this could affect the dynamic between him and Kyoko. He knew that she’d had a rocky relationship Byakuya, and could very easily not be okay with any kind of romance, even accidental, between one of her closest friends and an enemy she’d learned to cooperate with.

And then something dawned on him that made his accident one hundred times worse. The thing is, there was actually one other person who might not approve: Toko. And, if he wanted to get technical, there were two people, one of whom happened to be a serial killer, who were desperately in love with his possible date. Even if she was still stuck in Towa City, he just knew that she’d find out and find him. He wasn’t sure if he was more scared of Toko or Genocide Jack, honestly. 

It was this, despite all the other complications and emotional turmoil, that really told Makoto that maybe, just maybe, he’d have to figure out a way to call off the date.

His new problem was figuring how to break up with someone like Byakuya Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I Ultimate Hope I didn't bore you to death. Also, I plan on updating, daily. I have the next couple of chapters already done, so it shouldn't be too hard to stick to that schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I kinda couldn't wait to post something! So, I'm posting this tonight, and I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow!

Makoto tapped his fingers on his desk, and glanced toward the clock. It’d been, what, an hour since his little accidental love proclamation? Actually, it wasn't as serious as a confession of that kind, but it still felt pretty serious, even if it was just a quick sort of “hey, go out with me” kind of deal.

Well, regardless of how much of a deal he should be making out if it, he was clearly making it out to be a bigger deal of it than it had to be. 

Yes, Byakuya Togami, someone about as warm as a snowman, could be intimidating and rude and stubborn and condescending and egotistical and hard to cooperate with and- ahem, but he was human, right? Maybe a little?

Surely, he'd understand if Makoto just carefully explained that he wasn't actually interested in him. And, if it really came down to it, Makoto didn't think there were too many things near them that Byakuya could use as a weapon.

But, even after coming to the conclusion that he simply couldn't go through with the date, part of him felt he should at least give Byakuya a chance. He could just imagine the kinds of things he could’ve said to him, had he chosen to decline. 

He'd said he wanted to be wooed, or given Makoto the chance to do so at least. It was all so confusing. “Ugh. Why did I ever think practicing out loud was a good idea?”

Man, he really hadn't gotten very far in the decision making process at all. And, he certainly hadn’t gotten any work done. He knew that the only way he’d be able to get back to work was if he decided on what to do about Byakuya. 

His desire to live told him not to tempt fate and go out Byakuya (someone would probably kill him, be it a jealous Kyoko or Toko, or even Byakuya himself). But, his natural optimism told him to seize the opportunity.

If he went through with it, wouldn't it actually be worse, seeing how he’d then have to break up with him, as opposed to just cancelling the date? And if he didn't, would Byakuya be hurt?

The only real way to figure that out would be to talk to Byakuya. Which, Makoto now suspected was unavoidable. 

Makoto took a moment to breathe, and decided, quickly, to just get it over with. After taking a moment to remember how to walk, he began making his way over to the one of the tallest people he’d ever met.

Byakuya, of course, wasn't looking his way, but Makoto knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have to do so, to be aware of Makoto’s presence. Like Kyoko, Byakuya always seemed to be keenly aware of his surroundings.

That gift of his surely wouldn't buy Makoto any time, as even just standing there for a short period, without uttering a peep mind you, would tick the heir off.

Just another trait that made walking over to him all the more terrifying. And, god was it taking him a long time to get there. How long was the aisle-y corridor thing, anyway?

Not long enough, he guessed, as he reached his destination.

Clearing his throat, first, Makoto offered a friendly greeting. “H- Hi, Byakuya.” 

Well, it was friendly if you considered friendly to be a really awkward, stuttery two seconds.

Without looking up from his paperwork, Byakuya replied, “If you're here to try and plan your evening with me, I suggest you turn around. I've got a busy schedule, and I don't want to waste my energy, by checking it. When I eventually find myself with nothing to do, I'll fetch you.”

He took a moment to meet my eyes, “Oh, and hello to you, too, Makoto Naegi.”

While Makoto knew Byakuya wouldn't suddenly decide to say something incredibly kind, his statements always jolted him.

However, he didn't take very long to recover before responding. “Actually, Byakuya, I-”

“You what, Makoto? I don't have all day,” Byakuya snapped as he squeezed the spot where his glasses fell onto the bridge of his nose. 

“I didn't mean to ask you out,” he blurted quickly, before clarifying, “I was practicing. For Kyoko.”

As soon as he’d said it, he felt better. But, then he felt oh so much worse. He squeezed his eyes closed for a second, and then with wide eyes, focused on Byakuya, yet despite what Makoto would've expected, Byakuya didn't look angry. In fact, he chuckled, lightly. “Did he just laugh?” Byakuya was hardly the laughing type, and he was especially not one to just take losses or changes, easily.

Pulling himself back into reality, Makoto zeroed in on Byakuya.

“Ah, a misunderstanding then,” Byakuya broke out into a mischievous smile, “Does that mean you don't want to go out with me, Makoto?”

This whole conversation hadn’t gone as he’d expected, and Makoto wasn't prepared for the point-blank question. “Uh, well I-”

Tilting his head slightly, Byakuya stared at him, “I repeat. You what, Makoto?”

His voice had taken on a smooth, almost seductive quality, if he could even associate that adjective with Byakuya. It made his heart race. He had no idea what to say to this Byakuya. If Makoto wasn’t sure of his sexuality even an hour ago, he at least knew that he wasn’t, like, 1,000% straight.

Makoto rocked back and forth for a moment, eyes up at the ceiling. “I… would not mind going out with you, still.” 

Byakuya smiled, once more. “Good,” he said before looking back down at his desk, and carrying on in his regular tone, “Now, leave. I don't intend to keep entertaining you.”

Makoto was surely blushing, as he turned to walk away. Over the course of this one strange conversation, he'd already managed to gain a semblance of a crush on Byakuya, who was a bit of a prick as always, but strangely different, all the same.

Boy, was he screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay,” he thought as he gripped the sides of his chair, “Maybe I like Byakuya. Er, well, more than I thought, anyway.” 

Makoto had never denied that Byakuya was good-looking. That was kind of a given, what with his bloodline and sharp suits and chilling blue eyes. He wasn’t just, suddenly, seeing Byakuya in a new light. And, he’d always admired Byakuya’s wit, and been amazed at his many talents. 

So, why hadn’t he considered Byakuya, before? 

Was he afraid of him, because of their different social classes? No, if anything, that was the least important reason to be afraid of Byakuya Togami. If anything, it was likely because he just kind of assumed that Byakuya wasn't a huge fan of him. Makoto was hopeful, but he wasn’t the type to want what he couldn’t have.

And, he’d really always been a jerk. Jerk was toning it down and bit and was perhaps a bit of a PG-level insult, but it fit him. He was even a jerk during the moments where Byakuya, surely, thought that Makoto liked him. 

He, himself, hadn’t been sure that he liked him, but Byakuya had a certain smugness, that just told him that he’d just assumed Makoto liked him. Why else would he have asked him out, right? It was a totally logical assumption.

But, maybe that was an issue within itself. How many friends had Byakuya had, before going to Hope’s Peak? Did he even consider his allies-turned-coworkers to be friends? Makoto wasn’t sure how much Byakuya really knew about dealing with peers, or with “commoners.”

Did Byakuya even get crushes? Romance didn’t seem like Byakuya’s forte. Surely, he’d had suitors, being rich and all. But, Toko was probably the most vocal about her attraction to him. And, she liked him, even when he was rude, or even especially when he was outright antagonistic. 

Could Byakuya have just assumed that that was how he was supposed to treat people who liked him? Mm, it was a possibility, but, in the end, he was kind of a douchebag to everyone. Despite being “The Ultimate Affluent Progeny,” Byakuya had the least tact of anyone he knew, and was often really quite disrespectful.

Makoto’s head was hurting with all this questioning and discerning of the other boy’s psyche. 

Really, what it all boiled down to, was that Makoto really had no idea about how Byakuya worked. He was a puzzle (yeah pardon the overused analogy), where he could see the finished product, and he knew where to put the pieces, but they just never fit together, almost like it wasn’t the same puzzle at all. And, boy, was it incredibly stressful at times!

All that did, truly, matter right now was how he, honestly, felt about Byakuya. And, he wasn’t really sure. If he’d been asked a day ago if he liked him, he’d probably think about it for a moment before shrugging and saying something along the lines of, “Eh, not really.”

But, his last conversation with Byakuya was so out of the ordinary. Surely, he’d been flirting with him, right? He’d made use of his charm and shocked Makoto into blushing. And, his generally pompous tone had morphed into something that nearly gave him chills. On the cusp of whispering, Byakuya had said things not unlike his regular demands, yet he completely threw Makoto for a loop.

Why did their last conversation have to be so confusing? 

And, there was still the issue of Kyoko. He’d liked her, too, right? Did he still? Well, he supposed it didn’t matter, now. He was going through with the date, with Byakuya, and with his newfound near-crush, he didn’t intend to keep viewing it as a one-time thing. 

If things with Byakuya were unbearable, or made him bored out of his mind, he’d chase after Kyoko. Well, not immediately, because that’d probably be rude, but at some point, he would attempt to ask Kyoko out. Odds are, Byakuya would realize that Makoto wasn’t his type, anyway, so back-up plans were necessary.

Kyoko probably hadn’t even known of his feelings, anyway, and she was his friend, so hopefully things wouldn’t be too bad, or they could be absolutely terrible, but Makoto was an optimistic guy, you know? So, he could stand to repress lingering feelings, and doubts, for the time being. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest decision, but he hadn’t lost his mind, yet.

But, even with all of that sorted, even after sorting through all those feelings, he still was not done thinking up and fixing issues. 

Toko, and by the same token, Genocide Jack, would not be so easily swept under the rug. “Maybe, uh, they would listen to Byakuya if he told them to back off? Maybe?” It was a possibility, anyway. But the very real possibility was that Toko would give him hell, probably for eternity. Toko was his friend, too. He didn’t want to go burning bridges.

What’s done is done, though, right? He couldn’t think of any immediate fixes, and hope had gotten through some terrible times, so he chalked it all up to just letting things happen. Byakuya seemed like a strategizer anyway. If he did end up legitimately liking him, he would use his power to protect Makoto, hopefully.

“Pfft. It’ll all work out,” he thought, in an attempt to sound cool enough to trick himself into not freaking out.

Yeah, Makoto wouldn’t be getting his work done any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in this chapter nothing really happened, but I wanted to delve a little further into both of their brains, you know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't wait again! So, I'm publishing this chapter, now! Onto real intro notes:
> 
> I talk a tiny bit about times and dates in this chapter, and while I tried to google things, it just got a bit confusing, so I stuck to American time zones and customs. Sorry! Also, it’ll get more Naegami-y soon enough. Just wait.

The next morning, when Makoto Naegi woke up to the sound of a car alarm going off, his eyes flew open. Generally, he woke up to music–if you must know it was always “Pocketful of Sunshine”–yet this morning he hadn’t. 

This could only mean that he’d overslept, which wouldn’t have surprised him, seeing how deep of a sleep he had been in. He’d zonked out before even having dinner, as the day’s events had left his head hurting, and dreamt of something he couldn’t seem to remember, but recalled enjoying.

But, he couldn’t confirm how late it really was, until he looked at his phone. And, while checking his phone right away would’ve been the smart thing to do, Makoto really did not want to find out how late to work he was.

So, he stayed right where he was, and instead thought about dating, something he would be doing, soon enough. He was actually kind of afraid. The thing was, he’d never really dated. Yeah, he’d had “girlfriends” as a kid, but that was more just holding hands and playing tag together. 

He’d had his first kiss, too, which he assumed would’ve been better if he’d actually known the girl who kissed him. 

The short version of that particular story was that the girl had had a crush on him, and was then dared by her giggling friends to kiss him, which she did. Oddly enough, she then proceeded to ask him out. They went on one date, where she threw up on him, from some kind of food poisoning, though probably coupled with nervousness, and then they never spoke again.

The whole first kiss / first date combo hadn’t really worked out too well. And, uh, seeing how his whole high school experience sort of went out the window, he didn’t really have any other chances to date. 

Makoto was extra thrown off too, because his soon-to-be romantic partner in crime was not only a guy, but also not the person he’d even planned on asking out. Basically, it was a double shocker, one that he wasn’t sure what to do with.

Byakuya was a handful to deal with, even on just a platonic level, and Makoto had to admit that, at times (most of them even), he intimidated him. Makoto didn’t know much about romance, but he guessed that things wouldn’t work out too well if there was a power imbalance, in the relationship. Love was about give and take, right? So, if there was an uneven playing field to start with, how could both people stay happy?

Gah, this was too much to worry about, right after waking up. And, his stomach had started grumbling, anyway, so there was no good reason to stay in bed, any longer. Rolling over, Makoto reached for his phone. 

Even though his eyes had adjusted to the light, the phone’s brightness still blinded him for a moment. He really shouldn’t leave it cranked up all the way, but that bad habit would have to be dealt with another time. Makoto then focused all of his energy into reading the time on his screen, though the task actually didn’t require that much energy.

The screen read 10:00 AM. Well, it didn’t actually display the AM part, but it was kind of implied, seeing how the sun was up. Anyway, while this did prove that he’d overslept (10 as opposed to 6), it also disproved his theory that he would be late to work. In fact, he didn’t have any work at all, for it was Saturday, and Future Foundation had kindly given their employees the weekends off. 

Suddenly elated, since he wouldn’t have to look through any documents all day, Makoto sat up and stretched his arms, letting out a wake-up yawn. 

It then took him but a moment to get up and get over to the nearest mirror. Surprisingly, his hair didn’t look too bad. It was spiky as always, with his signature ahoge firmly in place. He didn’t bother trying to brush his hair, as it always sprung back anyway, and he’d lost his brush a little less than a month ago.

Makoto glanced toward his bathroom, and by association, his shower. “Nah,” he thought. Showers were a work-day thing. But, proper clothes were not. Sure, he could stay in his pajamas, but he just never felt right without his signature hoodie and blazer combo. Of course, he couldn’t wear them to work, despite many many many pleas to the higher-ups, and it never ceased to bug him. 

It was his day off, and he wanted to spend it in clothes he didn’t have to iron or pick out, because he really was bad at doing both things.

After throwing on his attire, and putting on some (mismatched) socks, he began to sit down at the small table in what was the kitchen area of his small apartment. However, he realized that he would have to make himself something to eat before he could actually sit.

He groaned at the thought of finding something to eat, but then shook the bad thoughts away. He wouldn’t spend his day moping about. He was going to eat a proper breakfast, and then probably hang with Hina or something.

With newfound determination, he walked over to the fridge. He eyed it for a moment, but couldn’t find anything to eat. He almost closed the refrigerator door, before his eyes locked onto the milk. Cereal popped, quickly, into his head. Yes, it was decided; he would have cereal. 

Makoto moved, swiftly, over to the cabinet, pulling out a bowl and some Lucky Charms. He, for some reason, always poured his milk, first, so that’s just what he did. Most people who’d seen him have breakfast had commented on it, but he’d done it ever since he was a kid, and just couldn't seem to shake it.

Regardless of how he assembled his breakfast, it was completed within a minute, and he, luckily, didn’t have to fiddle around, to find a clean spoon. It was just a couple days ago, that he’d done the dishes, which made him feel like an adult every time he did it. He guessed it was just another Makoto thing. It gave him character, all the little habits, and he figured that was a good thing.

Once he had everything he needed, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down. Sure, it wasn’t a balanced breakfast, but cereal had iron or fiber or something, right? Although, whatever nutritional value it had was probably overridden by the colorful marshmallows that shared its space in the bowl. Eh, it tasted good, at least. 

It was then, after taking his first bite (do you even bite cereal?) that he remembered that he wanted to ask Hina to hang out. Makoto took his phone out of his pocket, cereal still in his mouth. But, it wouldn’t be for long, as he nearly choked when he noticed that he’d gotten from a text from the one and only Byakuya Togami.

Saying yes to going out with him was weird. Flirting with him was weird. But, texting him, now that was truly strange.

Byakuya Togami was more the “only call if you have a emergency” kind of guy, and rarely used his phone for anything other than business. Well, Makoto was sure that he had at least a few apps, but he couldn’t be sure which ones they were. It didn’t really matter, anyway. What did matter was that he had texted him.

He could only recall ever texting Byakuya a few times, and generally only if it was a holiday or birthday and he wanted to send a quick greeting his way. He rarely replied. Makoto tried to imagine Byakuya staring at the small screen, figuring out what to say. The idea made him smile.

Anyway, he needed to actually read the text. Byakuya was probably already annoyed that he’d wasted this much before replying. Makoto felt slightly nervous, but couldn’t figure out why, and instead set about reading the message.

“Meet me outside. Do arrive promptly because this worn down apartment building is giving me a headache,” the text read.

Makoto gasped, as soon as he finished the first line. “He’s here?!” Skimming the rest of the text, Makoto, quickly, threw on his sneakers, grabbed his keys, and made his way out the door, leaving behind his mostly untouched cereal.

Hopefully, he hadn’t taken too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially my headcanon that Makoto wakes up to "Pocketful of Sunshine" and nobody can stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've learned that I have no idea how to properly portray Makoto. Oh, also it's about to get hella cheesy and cliché because romance am I right?

Makoto dashed through the halls, eyeing the elevator, but noting, sadly, that it had never worked. Taking on a determined expression, he flew down the staircases leading to the first floor (only slightly tripping on two occasions!) and took a moment to wave to a nearby couple, who stared with wide eyes at the boy running through the hallway.

But, that wasn’t important right now! 

What was important was meeting Byakuya. Not because he was excited to see him or anything, though. Common courtesy stuff; you wouldn’t get it. 

A- Anyway, there happened to be a tall, blonde gentleman waiting outside for the one and only Ultimate Hope–wait, wasn’t Izuru kind of the Ultimate Hope, too? Okay, okay, no more distractions!

Makoto was, by this point, directly in front of the door. Calming his nerves, he closed his eyes and pushed open the door. Although, his eyes couldn’t exactly stay closed, forever, and he had to, rapidly, open them in order to find the person he was looking for.

It didn’t take long to find him. He had his back against the wall, and his leg bent and up on the wall as well, in a pretty casual position, actually. He’d expected a foot-tapping, angry-faced, watch-glancing Byakuya. He continued to surprise Makoto, even after all this time.

Though he wouldn’t admit it, Makoto was pretty content just staring at him. Apparently too content, since when Byakuya decided to, suddenly, walk toward him, Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin. He caught himself, however, but ended up in one of those nervous positions where your hand goes to the back of your neck, his eyes looking off and to the right.

Byakuya let out a short sound–a cross between a grunt and a laugh–and gave Makoto a once-over before settling on his face. Makoto, himself, relaxed into a more normal position, and locked eyes with the boy before him. He almost thought he saw a blush on Byakuya’s face, before he turned his head and moved into his signature crossed-armed “I’m better than you” pose.

“So, it appears that you’re just wearing your… regular clothes. Hmph,” Byakuya shot him a look that, while appearing mostly uninterested, held a certain intensity, “I would’ve assumed that you’d wear more formal attire.”

Byakuya himself was wearing a suit, as always. However, it was more a solid black than the bordering-on-black greys and greens, he regularly wore. Had he dressed up for the occasion? While that idea made Makoto feel a little proud, it also made him feel extra bad. But, it really was Byakuya’s own fault.

“You never told me I had to wear anything nice,” Makoto grumbled as he threw a minor tantrum, “And, you didn’t exactly give me a lot of time. I didn’t even know we were going out, today!”

Makoto wasn’t actually very angry, but he felt the need to justify his position. Byakuya liked compliancy, sure, yet Makoto was certain that it was the challenge that truly interested him.

Surprisingly, however, Byakuya’s face softened a bit, and he seemed slightly thrown off. “Maybe, I should’ve just apologized for not dressing up,” Makoto thought. He really did feel bad.

“Actually, Byakuya, I-” He was silenced by Byakuya, swiftly, cutting him off.

“Ahem. I suppose you don’t look bad enough that I should worry about being seen with you,” Byakuya offered, albeit in an abnormally quiet tone. He wasn’t meeting Makoto’s eyes, but he could tell that there was an odd expression on his face. Was it… nervousness?

“Byakuya, did you just compliment me?” Makoto asked with shining eyes.

The other boy was, clearly, surprised by the question, and recoiled slightly, before he stood almost too straight, to counterbalance the moment of non-perfection. 

“Uh, well I um… yes,” Byakuya said, very discombobulated. 

Makoto didn’t think he’d ever heard such a string of filler words from the proud Togami. He had never known him to get flustered. Was Makoto doing this to him? The thought made him a bit giddy, and before he could stop it, he let out a small laugh, not unlike a giggle.

This threw Byakuya Togami back into the world, and he resumed looking serious. “Are you laughing? I would suggest putting an end to that embarrassing behavior,” Byakuya turned to face him, “Where we’re going, such an outward display of enthusiasm would turn a few heads. Don’t make me regret saying yes to your proposition.”

Makoto blinked. “Oh yeah! Where _are_ we going?” 

He’d chosen to overlook the rest of his statement, as he’d come to realize that, if anything, the insults were, simply, a tool to make him appear more professional, or a way to demand respect. Maybe they were even a coping mechanism to cover up any emotions that he deemed inappropriate for one of his stature. If Byakuya didn’t like him, at all, why would he even ever agree to hanging out? Makoto almost felt like he was beginning to understand him.

Seeing how he’d been asked a question, Byakuya began to reply, “I would prefer not to tell you.”

In excitement, Makoto bounced a little. “Ooh, so it’s a surprise~?” He followed this statement with a wink, and elbowed Byakuya. He kind of wanted to test how far he could go.

If Byakuya was taken aback by the gesture, he did little to show it. “Yes, a surprise.” It was only after his statement that he revealed anything. He looked off into the distance, and had a small, but genuine smile on his face. 

It kind of melted Makoto’s heart. 

“Now, come,” Byakuya began to walk away and signaled Makoto to follow. Byakuya had walked away, in his usual brisk pace, and Makoto had to jog for a moment to catch up to him. But, when he did, something popped into his head that he couldn’t seem to ignore. 

“So, this is a date, right?” Makoto asked, innocently. While they were mostly walking side-by-side, Byakuya had a slight advantage, and thus Makoto couldn’t see his whole face, but he did see him shake his head as a yes. Generally, Byakuya was more the vocal confirmation type. The little deviations from his regular behavior made Makoto beam, every time.

Hopped up on pride and curiosity, Makoto felt another rush of mischief hit him. Increasing his pace so he could totally see Byakuya, he said what he had suddenly been dying to say, “Since this is a date… Can I hold your hand?” 

Byakuya’s head snapped over to look him, appearing legitimately surprised. The movement was so fast that is almost made Makoto lose his balance. “I- I have no reason to decline,” Byakuya said, a bit of fear perhaps on his face? Or was it anticipation?

By this point, Makoto wasn’t sure if he was doing this because he legitimately wanted to hold his hand, or because it was surprisingly really fun to mess with him. He’d only just written it off as the second reason, when he felt Byakuya’s fingers interlock with his, and realized, desperately, that it was the first reason.

They were only holding hands, yet he already felt electricity shoot up his spine (not to sound too cliché). He may not have been sure about his feelings before, but he sure was now! He looked down at their hands, his the smaller of the two, but still fitting perfectly, and then to Byakuya’s own face. He looked so incredibly content. 

And, in that moment, Makoto thanked Kyoko. Even if the date had only just begun, he knew asking out Byakuya was one of the best mistakes of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto took another look at Byakuya. They’d been walking, happily, but silently toward wherever he was taking him. He felt a rush of things, yet he couldn’t help but wonder exactly why that was. Was it just the hand-holding? Maybe he’d craved a soft touch, a snuggle or two, since it’d been so long since he could even recall a joyful hug from one he loved, romantically or otherwise.

Would things be the same if he had grabbed Kyoko’s hand, just a couple days ago? Or, if he’d grabbed anyone else’s for that matter? More importantly, would he have even felt the same holding Byakuya’s hand just those few hours ago, when things were different?

He wasn’t certain. But, he knew those pangs of affection, those little bursts of happiness that he felt when Byakuya showed him the things that hid beneath the tough exterior... were real. Not that he would rush into anything. Were most crushes the same? Sayaka had made him blush nearly 24/7, and he would have done anything to hold her hand, yet, for certain, what he’d felt for Sayaka was a crush.

How could he tell if this was anything more? He was curious for sure, but looking at Byakuya’s face, free of the scowl that often rested upon it, Makoto decided that it didn’t really matter at all.

So, he decided it was best not to worry about it, lest he overlook the small details or miss out on the present. 

“Are we almost there?” Makoto asked, faking annoyance like a child who wanted to know if they were there yet. It’d been playful. He didn’t want Byakuya to think that he wasn’t enjoying just walking with him.

When Byakuya turned his head to answer, Makoto took the opportunity to cement this fact. Going up onto his tippy-toes, Makoto gave him a small kiss on the cheek. While the intention was to prove that he was having a good time, he couldn’t ignore the fact that he’d been dying to do something of the sort the whole time, if only just to confirm his feelings.

Letting go of Makoto’s hand for a moment, Byakuya put his hand up to his cheek, surprise and joy lighting up his face. “T- Thank you, Makoto.” He turned his head, most likely to cover up his blushing, and grabbed hold of Makoto’s hand, once more. 

To calm his nerves, Makoto offered a light squeeze, in response. The poor guy was so nervous, which really was funny, seeing how confident and smug he always was. He really was a person, not just the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, or an heir or a scion, and Makoto chided himself for forgetting that. 

Actually, as long as it was just in his thoughts, “He’s a pretty cute one, too.” A cute person–that’s what Byakuya was. 

Oh, and speaking of Byakuya, he remembered that a certain something had interrupted him from answering the question of when they’d arrive at the surprise location. “We’re almost there.”

Makoto then took the time to ask another question. “Byakuya?” 

He turned his head, tilting it as if to say, “Yes?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m enjoying just walking with you, but…” he put his free hand on the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh, “Why didn’t we just drive there? I mean, we’ve been walking for a long time, so it must not be very close to my apartment building.”

For a moment, Byakuya didn’t say a thing. It almost looked like he hadn’t registered that Makoto had said anything at all. Makoto was preparing to repeat himself, when Byakuya finally responded.

“I wanted to walk.”

It was a simple answer, but it was enough.

Makoto took a breath as if about to say something else, when Byakuya stopped walking and said, “Follow me inside. This is where I wanted to take you.”

He let go of Makoto’s hand for the second time and pushed open the door. He looked like he was just going to walk in, going through with the “follow me” comment, but then reconsidered and stepped aside, holding the door to let Makoto in. Makoto gave him a quick, but hopefully warm smile as thanks, and guessed that Byakuya hadn’t held the door for anyone in a long time.

Makoto’s focus was, quickly, taken off of Byakuya, as he focused on the inner-workings the establishment he currently stood in. It was a restaurant. Makoto guessed it was only around noon, but he couldn’t argue with food, and the single bite of cereal hadn’t exactly cut it. 

“He doesn’t seem like the lunch-date type, but maybe there’s more to it than just this?” Makoto wondered. The thrill of not knowing what would happen just excited him further. However, he couldn’t help but feel like it would be even more exciting if he was still holding Byakuya’s hand. Still, even though he wanted to, Makoto wasn’t sure of Byakuya’s rules on PDA, and whether or not such a thing was proper at a place as fancy as where he was.

The restaurant really was incredibly fancy, with elaborate lamps above tables, made of what looked like stained glass (the lamps that is), tables of smooth wood, though most were covered with off-white table cloths, and chairs that actually looked kind of comfortable. Makoto preferred to sit in booths, himself, but the chairs fit the fancy environment. 

Makoto wasn’t sure he’d ever been in a place so nice. It scared him a little. He really should’ve worn something nicer. He looked down as his clothing and noticed the hair covering his eyes. Soon enough, he couldn’t help but fidget, as he waited in line to reach the host. Byakuya had probably reserved seats, but they couldn’t exactly cut the line.

Byakuya hadn’t said anything since they walked in, but Makoto could feel him looking at him. And then, in what Makoto could only assume was him sensing the distance, or Makoto’s own nervousness, Byakuya put his arm around him, and pulled him into something akin to a light hug. 

He held him, for a moment, and then released him, opting to just simply leave his arm hanging over him, loosely. Byakuya then said quietly, his face forward, toward the rest of the restaurant, “You looked nervous. I hope I didn’t misread.”

Makoto answered by closing his eyes and resting his head against Byakuya. He could hear Byakuya gulp. Just another thing that proved how cute Byakuya was. Makoto couldn’t believe how many cute moments, in the past, he must’ve overlooked. He’d have to pay more attention to the blonde beside him. 

Luckily, he’d have no problem doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It’s so close the actual date! Get ready for the fluffy feels train!


End file.
